Something arent Worth Fighting For
by Luv U Lots and Loves
Summary: When Bella finds out Edward is cheating on her, what will she do? Does it have something to do with a hidden power? What about Renesmee? And how will the Cullens' take this? R
1. How Could You

Edward, my husband just went out again. I know for a fact that he is cheating on me. How do I know that, well I only found out today. Nobody else but me knows. How could he do that to Nessie and I. When I found out I couldn't cry all I felt was anger.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting in my room while Edward was outside playing with Nessie. Just reading Wurthering Heights for the millionth time when Edward got a text. I am his wife so it really shouldn't matter if I read them its not like its something bad. Oh boy, how I was wrong. I looked at the text. It read. **Hey babe you still up** **tonight.** I was so angry and pissed that is Jasper wasn't out hunting he would have broken something. How could he do this. He said that he loved me and only me. I decided that I wasn't going to confront him I was just going to use my power that no one knew about, and then leave. That damn bastard. I tried to calm myself down. I went outside acting like nothing happened at all. Like I had know clue the love of my life did that._

_**End Flashback**_

Nessie had just fallen asleep so I decided it would be a good time to start. First I packed all the clothes I was taking and put them in my Ferrari. Then I used my gift yo make it seem to her that Rose was her mom and Emmett was her dad. I erased all memory of Edward and that I was just her aunt that was traveling. Then it was time to write a note to my beloved family.

_Dear Family,_

_I am so sorry I had to leave but if you want to know why just ask Edward where he was last night. I might drop bye in a few years maybe, maybe not. Rose take care of my little girl for me and Emmett you to._

_With Love and Care,_

_Bella_

I sealed that envelope and wrote one to Edward.

_Dear Edward,_

_How could you. After all we shared. I always knew I wasn't good enough for you. But in reality you weren't good enough for me. You cheated on me and we are MARRIED. Yes we are legally bound. In a few days you will be receiving divorce papers. I hope you have a great time with her._

_Goodbye,_

_Isabella_

I was finally done and now it was time for me to go. I planted one last kiss on my daughters door step, put both notes on my families door step and left for the airport. On my way I called one of my friends that I knew.

"Demetri" was the first thing I said when he finally picked up the phone.

"Bella whats wrong?"He asked me softly.

"Ed-ed-Edward cheated on me" I told him and started dry-sobbing.

"Bella calm down everything is going to be fine. So what are you going to do?" he said hesitantly

"I don't know I was think maybe just going to Volterra to see you guys." I told him truthfully.

"So what are you waiting for get on a plane and go" he laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you soon then". I hung up my phone and did just that. I was on my way to Volterra.

_Alice Pov_

Jazz and I were just getting home from our hunting trip. It was around 4 am.. Nothing felt right and I think Jasper felt it to. I pulled into the garage and something seemed off. Edwards car was not there, but he was gone a lot these days. The thing that was odd is that Bella's car was gone also, this couldn't it be good.

"Do you know where Bella is" Jasper asked me.

"No I don't know" This really couldn't be good.

I walked up to the house to find two note on the doorstep; one addressed to the family, the other addressed to Edward. I knew things were a bout to get a whole lot worse.


	2. Melody

**Hey its been a long time so here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer unfortunately I don't own twilight.**

* * *

EPOV

Melody. She was a just a fling I had on the side. I really don't like her at all. The only reason I slept with her was because I wanted to make sure I made the right choice when I married Bella. Tonight I cut things off with Melody; yes she is good in bed just not the same as my wife.

Bella is sweet and passionate while we make love. Melody is like an animal while we have sex. Bella is very kind and sweet, where as Melody is naggy and just a total bitch. Even if Melody wasn't I count stay with her I have a wife and a daughter.

I pushed my car as fast as it could go. I just wanted to get home and see my girls. I pulled up to the house and heard Alice's thoughts.

_Breath in breath out must control my anger. My brother is a stupid idiot and he will pay._

OOo. I wonder what Emmett did this time. (**He is a little absent minded don't ya think)** I walked in to the house like I would only to be beat up by------

RPOV

That stupid jackass he broke her heart two fucking times he deserves to pay. When he opened the door I all but killed him is took Jasper and Emmett to get me off of him. I know you can hear me. I thought to him. _You are a stupid fucking bastard. Cheating on your wife when you have a child together. Did you ever think of how this would effect Renesmee. _Ugggg!

"Rose go get Nessie." Alice ordered. I walked out of the house glaring at Edward. When I got to the cabin I started to wake Nessie up.

"Nessie sweetie it's time to get up." I said lightly shaking her. After about five minutes she finally woke.

"Hey momma can you get me something to eat?" She asked me. WAIT! Did she just call me momma. If vampires could faint, right then I would have.

* * *

**Okay so I left you with a cliff hanger but oh well and I know it is short but I am doing this chapter at my cousin's house and she hogs the computer to write her fan fiction. I don't know when I will update next so I'll recommend an author. Amore De Crepusculo (my cousin).**

**Until next time,**

**Mckenna **


	3. Demitri

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long! I've been both busy and lazy. You guys will probably hate me for making this chapter kind of short, but you"ll have to deal with it.**

**I don't own any of Stephanie's' character. The theme song for this chapter is Breakeven by The Script.**

The plane landed softly as I looked out the windowinto the beautiful Italian land. I was heartbroken and I knew that I might not have made the best choice but I had set my stones. I flattened out my dress as I got us to leave the plane, every inch of confidence about to leave my body. I looked knowing the only person I could truly trust would be waiting there for me. I met his eyes and started running. His arms cradled around me as the dry sobs racked through my body.

"Sshhh, Bella. It will all be alright." His voice was soothing and calm as I clung to him.

"How Demitri?" My voice trembled. Praying to something out there that maybe things could get better.

RPOV

"Nessie?" I questioned I was confused.

"Mommy," She said quietly. "Why are you waking me up? Daddy usually does."

I was frozen. "Mommy, MOMMY!" She waved her hand in front of my face. "Hellooo..."

Only one word slipped out of my mouth "Emmett" knowing damn well he could here me.

Something defiantly wasn't right. I wasn't her mother and she knew that. I was Aunty Rosie. I head Emmett walking towards us.

"Daddy!" Nessie exclaimed. "You're here!" I had never seen Emmett so speechless. He looked at me and I looked back.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know" He said dazed.

"But I do." I knew that voice from anywhere.

**Okay so know you know where I'm going with this. This is little teaser until I know what I'm gonna write next.**


	4. a little bit of help :D

**Okay so I need help! I need a name. Something that sounds spoiled and sexy, yet elegant and classy at the same time. Something fitting the personality of a girl who feels no apathy, very little compassion and very high power. Hopefully you guys can help! I'm currently writing a late Christmas gift for you guys. :)**


	5. No Hands

**Okay so here is my late Christmas present to you guys! Hope you like it. :) I think that (even though it doesn't really relate to the chapter) I will make the theme song for this chapter No Hands by Waka Flocka Flame.**

**3 Years Later~**

I had changed within the last few years. I was no longer Edwards', Bella nor was was I even Isabella. I am Lilith Aurora, Goddess of Night as I prefer, but people close to me just call me Keri. I am different than I once was and not just in physical appearance. While I had once had long mahogany hair I went for a more striking ice white fading to black tips. Extravagant outfits and outrageous jewelry that I had come to love now adorned my body. I loved the power I had acquired during my first year in Italy. After my heartbroken faze, I was mad with rage. That rage fueled my desire to become something different, something better.

After that year I left, not wanting to deal with the brothers who had become overbearing. I traveled back to the States meeting with my brothers old friends. Peter and Charlotte. They brought me in with open arms and welcoming my new choice of diet.

Humans.

**RPOV**

The last few years had been different. After learning what had happened we were all confused. Edward fled instantly, leaving never to return. Just like Bella. Jacob was the one that explained everything. Bella had the power to erase memories and replace them with whatever she wanted. After much debate and fighting within the family we told Nessie.

She took it quite well but to her I am still her mother and Emmett her father. The one thing I had always wanted, yet didn't want this way. I still treat her like my own.

After a year we got wind that Bella might be in the States but we never managed to find her. Within that same year the stress got to Alice after one of Jaspers slip-ups and she exploded on him. All her real feeling came out. She never really love him, and she thought he was a monster. Their divorce was inevitable, and he left, keeping tabs with us frequently.

Our family has fallen apart and I don't think this is the end.

**BPOV**

"He'll be here shortly." Peter randomly said from the other end of the room.

"Who?" Both Char and I wondered, but from the look on his face hr didn't know either.

We waited quietly as we heard the footsteps approaching the house all of us recognizing the scent.

"Jasper!" and the door opened reveling the one and only.

**Okay so short and a cliff hanger imagine what happens and I will post pics of the new Bella on my page! Reviews welcome because I don't own anything!**


End file.
